


How to Dress for a First Date

by MissDorktastic



Series: The Hot Doctor [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness Abounds, Fluff, M/M, Nasir is a Hot Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDorktastic/pseuds/MissDorktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron was nervous.</p><p>Really nervous. </p><p>But nervous in a giddy kind of way.</p><p>He had just gotten off the phone with Nasir. They had just planned their first date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Dress for a First Date

<><><><><>

 

Agron was nervous.

Really nervous.

But nervous in a giddy kind of way.

He had just gotten off the phone with Nasir. They had been playing phone tag for a few days and had finally spoke. It was just a brief exchange of coordinating their crazy work schedules and they worked out a day to meet for coffee near Nasir's office. The hot doctor didn't have much time, just a quick coffee break and Agron supposed he could have waited until their schedules were more in sync but—dammit—he couldn't stop thinking about him and he jumped at the chance.

“Was that our doctor?” Duro asked.

Agron jumped, almost spilling his coffee. “What did I say about you sneaking up on me?” He glared at his brother. “I thought you were at the Henderson job.”

“Finished early cuz I'm a stud. And I've been sneaking up on you since I was three,” Duro answered. He leaned his arm against the door frame of their office. “You didn't answer my question. Was that Dr. Nasir Fareed Shihab M.D.?”

“How do know his entire—” Agron stared at his brother. “Are you stalking him, stalker?”

“Nope, just did a little recon for you, bro,” Duro said, grinning, then scrunched his face. “Wait, that technically is stalking, isn't it?”

“What did you do?” Agron said slowly, a warning in his voice.

“Nothing, I swear!” Duro held his hands up. “Diona knows him from the hospital. He and the other doctors from his office do the newborn rounds.” His grin was firmly back in place. “Do you want to know what I found out?”

Agron glared at his brother whose smile was getting wider by the second—it was the smile that showcased every tooth in his mouth, the one that meant he was enjoying himself way too much.

“Maybe,” Agron growled.

“What's the magic word?” Duro sang.

“Death.”

Duro snorted a laugh. “Fine.” He sat down at his desk, opposite of Agron's. “Let's see here, he's the youngest doctor in his office. His folks live on the east coast, his brother and his family live an hour away from him. He's super smart—went to the top medical school in the country and he probably could've gone into research and made a ton of money but went into pediatrics instead.” Duro folded his hands behind his head and leaned back. “Pretty much everyone loves him at the hospital—great doctor, that's why we chose him. And when some of the single ladies found out he was gay, there were some serious tears shed.”

“And what about the single guys?” Agron asked, feeling equal parts curious and absurd.

His brother gave him a knowing smile. “There've been a few boyfriends, but the majority of opinion is none of them deserved him.”

“I can see that,” Agron mumbled. Even without Duro's information, Agron could see how brilliant, gorgeous and sweet Nasir was. It was a little intimidating.

“So, are you going to tell me if that was him or not?” Duro asked again.

Watching his brother, Agron weighed his options. If he gave Duro any more scraps of information—more than he already knew—his brother would tease him until the end of time. However, it was impossible to keep anything from Duro and eventually he'd wear Agron down and get what he wanted anyway.

“We have a date,” Agron finally said. “A coffee date. Two days from now.”

“Coffee. Nice,” Duro stated, nodding his head. “More casual, less pressure. Kinda tricky to dress for though.”

“What the hell are you talking about? It's just coffee not a ten course meal,” Agron argued.

Shrugging, Duro pulled out his phone and fiddled with it. “Whatever you say, man.”

Agron narrowed his eyes. “Wait one fucking second. Are you trying to psyche me out?” he accused. “You _are_ trying to psyche me out!”

“No. No, I'm not,” Duro said, glancing down at his buzzing phone. “I'm just saying that dressing for a casual date can be a little precarious, that's all. I mean, you want to look good but you don't want to look like you tried, you know. It should appear effortless.”

“I'm a grown ass man. I think I know how to dress for a coffee date, Duro.”

“You're absolutely right,” his brother murmured, barely listening. “So I just texted Diona...” He tapped his phone. “She says you should wear the navy blue sweater, not the thick one but the thinner one—it shows off your arms and shoulders and makes your eyes pop.” Duro peered up at him. “Those are her words, not mine, by the way.”

“I don't—”

“Oh, and those really worn jeans you have, the one's she always compliments you on,” Duro went on. Then, he made a face. “She says they make your ass look incredible? What the hell is my wife looking at your ass for?”

“Why do you think?” Agron answered dryly, feeling a little vindicated. “My ass is flawless.”

“Too bad your personality isn't,” Duro snarked back.

Agron grinned. “Jealousy is not a good look on you, bro.”

“Shut up,” Duro muttered, tossing a pen at his brother. “My ass is glorious.”

 

<><><>

 

Agron was nervous.

Really nervous.

And not in that giddy kind of way—more like in that short of breath kind of way.

It didn't help that he hated dating. Trying to navigate through careful conversations and awkward pauses while seeing if the stranger across from you was someone you wanted to spend more time with was torture. However, he had never been this wound up over a date before and, in this instance, he felt like the stakes were particularly high. Maybe he should've tried harder reeling in his expectations instead of putting his idea of Dr. Nasir so high on a pedestal. He was bound to be disappointed.

What if they had nothing to talk about?

What if the chemistry he thought was so palpable wasn't actually there?

What if he ended falling head over ass in love with Nasir and the gorgeous guy didn't return his feelings?

That one made him feel particularly ill.

He sat at a table near the back of the coffee shop waiting for Nasir, his knee jiggling as he tried to distract himself with some stupid game on his phone.

This was ridiculous—he was being ridiculous and he needed to check himself. It was just a date with a seemingly nice, good looking stranger and if it didn't work out...oh well. He had almost convinced himself this date was close to meaningless as possible when Nasir entered the coffee shop and _oh holy shit..._

Watching the hot doctor stroll toward him as if he were walking in slow motion—hair flowing, pants hugging that body while flashing that traffic-stopping smile—Agron realized how truly fucked he was.

He stood up abruptly, his body knocking into the table, almost tipping it. He steadied it quickly, already feeling like an idiot. “Hey,” he managed through a blush.

Nasir gifted him with a shy smile. “Hi.”

Instinctively, Agron went in for a hug but realized halfway through that it might not be the most appropriate first move and instead he crooked an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and sort of jostled him a bit. Thankfully, Nasir gave him a quick squeeze and smiled up at him graciously and Agron's heart did this weird, heavy flopping thing in his chest.

They went up to the counter and ordered coffee and after a brief argument of who was paying—Agron insisted and won—they settled at a table. He was relieved to see that Nasir seemed nervous too.

“You look great,” Nasir said, then his eyes widened. “I mean, your sweater. It's great. It's a really great color.”

Agron plucked at his navy blue sweater, sending out a silent praise to Diona. “Thanks,” he said, his eyes roaming over Nasir's face, taking in each one of his features. He really was incredible looking. _Shit_. He was staring. He needed to say something quick. “So, uh, how's work going?”

And Nasir told him about work—how busy it was this time of year—and after a few minutes their conversation became comfortable and smooth. Agron asked a lot of questions, mainly because he was eager to know more about this gorgeous man, but he also liked watching his mouth form words, liked how his eyes crinkled in the corners when he thought something was sweet or funny. And Agron learned little things about Nasir, how he always carried small handkerchiefs in his pockets, a habit he started when he was young since his older brother was always falling and bloodying himself. He also learned that Nasir didn't swear, the result of working with kids all day, and instead said hilarious things like _Shazam_ and _Merlin's Beard,_ which his friends teased him about ruthlessly.

They soon talked about music, family life and favorite movies, with Nasir asking Agron questions about himself and before Agron knew it, Nasir had to get back to work and their first date was over.

The air was crisp and cool when they stepped out of the coffee shop. Smiling, Agron turned to face Nasir who glanced up at him, then stumbled. Agron quickly steadied him, his hands lingering on Nasir's arms.

Nasir blushed. “You didn't see that,” he said, laughing a little.

“See what?” Agron grinned, pulling away reluctantly.

The smile Nasir gave him set Agron's heart racing and he was seconds away from picking out their wedding invitations in his mind when Nasir asked him if he wanted to walk him to his office. They continued at a leisurely pace, with Agron's hands jammed in his pockets because the desire to sling an arm around the hot doctor's shoulders was reaching insurmountable proportions.

They reached the entrance to the office, both gazing at each other hesitantly.

“So, uh, I'll call you and we can do this again sometime,” Agron said, grateful his voice sounded so steady.

Nasir cleared his throat. “Yes, I would really like that.”

Agron leaned in for a hug when one of Nasir's coworkers walked by and he quickly pulled away. She greeted Nasir and almost stopped to chat when her eyes darted between the two of them and with a soft o _h,_ made a hasty retreat.

Agron tried again. He went in at the same time as Nasir and they both halted—unsure—as they kind of did this awkward, stiff dance of who would hug who. Finally, Nasir—resolute—stepped forward, sliding his arms around Agron's waist, tucking his body into Agron's large frame and time stopped. At least it did for Agron, as his hands snaked around Nasir's shoulders and just held him there. He tried not to notice how warm and perfect and dead _sexy_ the hot doctor felt in his arms, otherwise the hug would've turned awkward real fast, though he couldn't resist being a creeper and burying his face in Nasir's ridiculously soft hair and drawing in a nice, long sniff. He smelled of oranges and peppermint and something else Agron was sure was the substance happiness was made out of.

Eventually they parted and Agron really hoped Nasir couldn't see from his expression that just seconds ago he was planning their honeymoon—it would be just his luck to freak this incredible guy out and send him running for the hills. With a whispered goodbye, Nasir walked toward the entrance, flashing him one last blinding smile and disappeared behind the door.

A glowing warmth filled Agron's chest as he walked back to his truck. Yes, he was a hot mess throughout the date but he couldn't deny that Nasir seemed interested and happy to be in his company. And yes, the depth of Agron's feelings for the gorgeous man was reaching freakishly high levels but he didn't have a choice in the matter and he just hoped Nasir felt a fraction of the same way Agron did about him.

When Agron glanced down at his buzzing phone and read the text the hot doctor had just sent him—a text that admitted _how good a time I had_ and how _I probably should've waited a day to ask you but_ _couldn't_ and _will you go out to dinner with me_ —Agron felt like he was floating on a cloud of motherfucking butterflies.

It was the perfect ending for their first date.

And he couldn't wait for the next one.

 

<><><><><>

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes. I really hope you enjoy!


End file.
